


Birthday Boy

by shirasade



Category: Actor RPF, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin could feel the sun through his closed eyelids and smelled delicious waves of coffee in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For debrajoy, because it's her birthday and I can't refuse her anything... And I'd never have thought I'd write this pairing, believe me! *g*

Justin could feel the sun through his closed eyelids and smelled delicious waves of coffee in the air. Refusing to wake up completely he luxuriated in the warmrelaxedcomfortable drowsiness, not caring how much time it was. A rare luxury in his busy life, but this was his day, and he wanted to treasure it.

Finally hunger forced him fully awake and he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw were Hayden's beautiful eyes, looking at him from across the room. "Happy birthday, birthday boy!" Hayden said with a smile, and suddenly food was the last thing on Justin's mind.


End file.
